Field Trip
by Miss Junie
Summary: The Hogwart's students are about to embark on a field trip, and the students at McKinley High are looking forward to a friendly competition from some visitors.  Unfortunately, the best-laid plans can always be lead astray.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! This was written for Kelly (sevfank) who bid for me at the Support Stacie Auction back in April. I was offering a 10k Draco/Hermione (Harry Potter) story, or Tina/Artie (Glee) story. To make it more interesting for her though, I was asked to write both. Therefore, this is a crossover. It was extremely interesting and challenging to write, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in the HP or Glee universe belongs to me.

* * *

"Hermione, we _get it already, shut up!_" Ron groaned at Hermione.

She slammed her fists on her hips, "Well, excuse me _Ronald_, if I'm excited that we finally get to go on a field trip that isn't to Hogsmeade!"

"What's wrong with Hogsmeade?" Harry piped up, looking confused. Well, more confused than he usually did.

Hermione sighed at them both. "It's not that there's anything _wrong_ with Hogsmeade, it's just nice to actually go somewhere else."

"But it's not really that exciting, 'Mione." Ron frowned in concentration. "Somewhere in the Great States, Lime, Ohoo right?"

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke gently. "Not quite Ron. It's the _United_ States, _Lima, Ohio."_

Ron huffed indignantly. "Exactly what I said," he muttered.

Hermione and Harry both nodded gently at him.

"So, have you both got what Professor Snape told us we need?" Hermione asked brightly.

The boys nodded.

"I still don't see why that bat is coming with us," Ron groaned.

"Because he has family near there, and so he knows the area," Hermione explained patiently.

"Right, but he's an overgrown bat. Isn't the point of this assignment to blend in?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking confused. "I don't understand how having a Professor along will hinder our progress in that respect."

"Hermione." Ron groaned, "He's a bloody bat! How on earth will that make us inconspicuous?"

"Good point." Hermione conceded. "But if it was Professor Snape or Professor Sprout, I think we're going to get less stares from Snape."

"True." Harry laughed. "If people stare at Snape, they'll just turn into stone!" He and Ron burst into laughter and high-fived each other.

Hermione huffed and turned away, "Boys!" She muttered.

"Now students, if you have not brought what I requested from you, you will find yourselves back at the Castle before you can say Hogwarts. You will not draw out your wand for any reason. You shall not reveal yourselves as non-Muggle for any reason. You will not release any bursts of accidental magic. You will not reveal that you live in a castle. You will not reveal any personal information about yourselves. You will find in the handbooks provided your intended area of study, and the group that you will be studying with. Any questions?" He finished sourly, glaring around at the students.

"Blimey," Ron whispered in awe, "Can we breathe?"

"If you keep asking silly questions like that Weasley," drawled Professor Snape from behind them, "You will find you no longer can." He swooped away and left Hermione, Harry and Ron gaping mystified after him.

Hermione shook her head. "Come on, we need to find out who our group is." She grabbed the pamphlet out of Ron's hands.

"Oi!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, were you going to read it?" She asked impatiently.

"No, but thats not the point," he said indignantly.

"Let it go mate," Harry advised him, patting him on the back.

Hermione scanned the pamphlet quickly. "Alright, we're grouped with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise."

"_Slytherins?_" Ron groaned in disgust.

Harry looked green.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said impatiently, "We're not First Years anymore, and we can certainly handle them if we get into any trouble."

Ron and Harry looked at her as though she'd grown a third head.

"What?" She said impatiently.

They continued staring.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off.

An hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were gathered around their Portkey, a musty old watch. Requiring that everyone was touching everyone else, leading to many arguments.

"Oi, Granger, move your bushy frizz _off_ my face!" Pansy spat.

"I would, but your face is just too big," Hermione replied sweetly.

"I swear to Merlin, if you touch me _one_ more time Weaselbee," threatened Draco.

Ron kicked his ankle, "It's not my fault you git. Oof-"

The familiar pulling sensation around their navals kicked in, and it felt as though a hook was trying to pull their intestines out of their stomachs.

The disorientating, black, void surrounded them, and everyone slammed their hands over their mouths, trying not to vomit.

A second later, they all landed flat on their backs in the middle of a field.

Hermione was the first one to get up. "I wonder where we are." she muttered to herself, grabbing the map they had been assigned out of her backpack.

Draco picked himself up next. "Stupid, ruddy, Muggle projects." He looked around and saw a field of green.

"Where are we?" He asked Hermione grumpily.

"About a mile outside Lima." She looked around, searching for more information.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "Oi, Blaise!" He prodded him with his toe.

"Git." Blaise stood up groaning and reached down to pull Pansy up.

"Alright, are we ready then?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly and nudged Ron.

"Of course!" Ron beamed enthusiastically at Hermione.

"Whatever." Pansy tossed her hair to the side, admiring its glint in the sunlight.

They started walking towards the main road. Hermione, Harry and Ron leading, and the Slytherins trailing behind.

"Come on you three," Ron snapped. "We want to make it there before nightfall."

Pansy, Draco and Blaise continued ignoring them, chatting intently amongst themselves.

They finally reached the outskirts of the town at 12:00. As they continued passing small restaurants and diners, Ron's stomach let out low groans.

"Oi, Weaselbee!" Pansy chortled. "I think your stomach's trying to tell you something!"

Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I think it's along the lines of, 'You're poor and look like a troll.'"

"Just ignore them!" Hermione sang under her breath to Ron, catching his arm and pulling him in front.

Ron pretended to stretch his other arm out, flipping the Slytherins the bird.

"Ouch, that hurt Ronald," Draco said in a wounded tone.

Harry shook his head. Why of all people did they have to get stuck with them?

Draco sneered at the back of the bloody Gryffindors. Of all the people that they could have been paired up with, why _them_?

* * *

Reviews make my day :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Introducing the Glee kids! Thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers so far!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in the HP or Glee universe belongs to me.

* * *

"But, Mr. Schuester, we need more _practice_ against actual competition!" Pleaded Rachel.

Mr. Schuester sighed and rubbed his hands across his eyes for what felt like the 50th time that day. "Rachel, we've already talked about this. We've had the invitational against our Sectional teams, and I don't really want to do that for our Regional teams. You saw how it turned out the last time, and there was always someone offended!"

"But, Mr. Schue. If I may, why do we need to invite our Regional teams? Couldn't we just invite another school outside of the area, who may just want to come down for a visit?" She smiled innocently at him.

"We could, I suppose," he said slowly.

"Perfect!" She smiled brightly at him, and gave him a list of schools she'd compiled in the area who weren't involved in the competition.

"Thanks, Rachel," he sighed. As much as he loved running the Club, there was always something more that Rachel wanted to do, and it was exhausting trying to keep up with her at times. She smiled at him and walked out of the room.

He looked down the list of schools. There was no harm in actually inviting any of the schools, and it would at least get her off his back. He saw she'd also compiled a list of phone numbers alongside the school names, so walking over to his desk, picked up the phone and started calling.

* * *

"We've been walking for _hours,"_ Ron complained.

"We're almost there," said Hermione through gritted teeth. She had endured Ron's complaining since they'd started out and if someone didn't stop her, merlin help her she was going to hex his lips shut.

"Shut up Weaselbee," drawled Draco. "Haven't you got anything better to do than complain?"

Hermione shot him a grateful look. He gave her a little smirk in return. Ron scowled at them both.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, pointing at what looked like a big hamburger in the sky, pasted onto a sheet of parchment, or something of the sort.

"It's called a billboard," Hermione patiently explained, "It's to advertise something. In this case, they're advertising food. Which means, we're getting really close to a restaurant."

Everyone cheered around her.

They walked for another 10 minutes and finally fell on the first building they'd seen since they'd started walking.

"Fat Boy?" Draco frowned at the sign. He couldn't understand how on earth these Muggles worked, and it didn't help when they would willingly choose to eat at such establishments that would make you _fat._ He shuddered in horror at the thought.

"Come on, we're all hungry," Pansy sniped at him.

"Fine," he raised his hands in defeat, feeling the emptiness in his stomach, "But don't blame me if you explode after eating there!"

He followed in quickly after the others however, too hungry to resist.

They stayed over an hour in the restaurant, with large amounts of food quickly demolished by the boys, and Pansy and Hermione daintily picking through theirs, and sniffing at the boy's lack of manners.

Hermione and Pansy finished their food in about 45 minute, eating slowly, and carefully. The boys continued eating plate after plate with seemingly no end in sight. They actually started talking to each other, somewhat civilly over their astonishment at the expansive capacity of the boy's stomachs. What started off as general complaints over their lack of manners soon turned into wonderment about how one ever put up with a boyfriend, and then leading to general chatter, much to each girl's astonishment. But, when in France...or, Lima, Ohio.

The boys finally finished after about an hour and a half. They all slowly leaned back, hands on stomachs, and pitiful moans emerging from each boy.

Hermione and Pansy raised their eyebrows at each other and shook their heads.

"Ahem, I do hope I'm not interrupting," drawled Professor Snape.

Everyone sat up in shock.

"Glad to see you are, enjoying, this country's food establishments," he sneered.

Everyone gulped nervously.

"Sorry Sir, everyone just got a bit, hungry," Hermione said piteously.

"No excuses," he snapped. "You are all supposed to be at William McKinley High School. Not, the Fat Boy!"

Meek apologies were heard around the table.

Snape sneered at them all. "Since you have proven yourselves inadequate at even arriving at the correct destination, I will accompany you to make sure you actually get there."

Everyone connected eyes with the person across the table in horror.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Snape snapped. "We are leaving, _now."_

They all grabbed their belongings as quickly as they could, and quickly followed Snape out the door.

The group traveled in silence until they finally reached the high school. It wasn't really hard to miss with a huge sign out front, and teenagers scattered all over the area. They walked into the front entrance nervously, trying not to do anything that would identify them as non-Muggles.

"I will leave you here, and expect to see you back at the castle, promptly at 3:00pm. Do I make myself clear?" Snape drawled.

Everyone nodded nervously.

He turned to leave when he was suddenly stopped by a man with curly brown hair. "Oh, hi! I didn't realize you would get here so quickly. I'm Will Schuester, and welcome to McKinley High!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed this so far! Unfortunately I'm coming a bit slower with the updates due to school, but I have 3 other chapters written at this moment (and am intending to write another today), so those should not be far long behind! Thank you all again :)!

* * *

Professor Snape stared blankly at the man who had just introduced himself as Will Schuester. "Excuse me?" He drawled carefully.

"You guys are here from Rawstorne Interstate right?" He said worriedly.

Hermione gave a high-pitched squeak, and squeezed Ron's hands tightly.

"Indeed we are," drawled Snape. "Here are the students." He gestured lazily over the six Hogwart's students. "Where would you like them?"

"Well, in the choir room is fine!" He spoke cheerfully. "My guys are already in there practicing, so you're welcome to warm-up in there as well if you'd like!"

"Warm up what, precisely?" Asked Snape carefully.

Mr. Schuester laughed nervously, "Well, you don't have to warm up if you like. We can get right down to the performance if you'd like."

"Perform?" Whispered Draco frantically.

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, elbowing him in the side, trying to listen to the teacher' conversation.

"I would, indeed," Snape said dryly.

"So, um, would you like to perform first, or would you like to see our performance?" Mr. Schuester laughed nervously, trying to dissipate the awkwardness.

"Oh, we'd love to see your performance first!" Hermione said brightly.

Snape shot her an icy look. "As my impetus, too head-strong student has just voiced her unwanted, and unnecessary opinion, you and your students," he sneered, "Are most welcome to go first."

They finally reached what Draco thought must be the choir room. Instead of having all the traditional instruments that Hogwarts had, these were obviously Muggle. There was a set of what looked like circles with paper over the top, which a freakishly-tall boy was hitting. It sounded horrendous. There were all other strange objects like that also, and some not sounding as bad as the others, but still sounding pretty awful.

There was a group of students also sitting in the room, chatting loudly with each other about the most random subjects. There were two girls sitting together in the far corner wearing skimpy outfits that Draco identified to be that of the typical cheerleader uniform chatting about a diary.

"I'm almost positive he's reading my diary Santana, otherwise, how would he have known that I don't like that shirt my Grandma got me for last Christmas and shredded it?"

The girl called Santana tossed her head, "Because you left it in plain sight, in his bed where he sharpens his claws daily and left string on it so he'd pluck it!"

"Oh," said Brittany slowly. "So, you're telling me he can't read?"

Draco shook his head. Where all Muggle girls like these? He noticed a boy and girl chatting in another corner. She was quite pretty with long, blond hair, although having a slightly rotund stomach, that looked suspiciously like she was pregnant. The boy had a weird strip of hair right in the middle of his head that looked as though he'd just forgotten to shave it. Draco stroked his hand over his blond locks inconspicuously, taking comfort in his beautiful hair.

"Look, you're going to have to stop super-sizing. I don't dig on fat chicks!" The boy said smugly.

"I'm pregnant!" She said angrily.

"And that's my fault?"

There was also a girl dressed in mostly black, sporting a lot of chains, talking to a boy in a wheelchair.

"So, you're saying that Kiss is the best group of all time?" She said skeptically.

"And you're saying Lady Gaga is the best singer of all time?"

"She clearly is!" She protested.

Draco shook his head again. What on earth had he got himself into?

While the Hogwarts student were busy gazing around the room, the McKinley students had soon realized that they had visitors and were slowly stopping their conversations.

"Ahem," Mr. Schuester coughed.

Those left talking stopped slowly and turned to look at him.

"Alright guys, due to some influence from one of your own club members," he shot Rachel a glance at this point, while she smiled smugly. "We decided to have another invitational so that we could all practice, and hopefully meet some new people! So, please let me introduce the students from Rawstorne Interstate!" He stepped aside while everyone clapped, and the girl with brown hair who had put pressure on him clapped the loudest and smiled most brightly.

"Um, Mr. Schuester," Brittany said hesitantly.

"Yes, Brittany?" Mr. Schuester sighed quietly.

"Why are they all wearing black cloaks? Do they live in the North Pole like the elves?"

Draco shot Hermione a look and nudged her in the arm. "What on earth is wrong with that Muggle girl?" He hissed in her ear quietly.

"Shut up," she spoke through gritted teeth, "Just because someone is not necessarily as intelligent as oneself does not mean one has to mock them!" She elbowed him back to be on the safe side.

"Oof!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Schuester sent his guests a worried look. Although he didn't want to admit it to his Glee Club, or to them for any matter, they were definitely _not_ what he had been expecting. For one thing, the person he had talked to over the phone had definitely been female, and had sounded at least happy. The person in charge of this club didn't seem like a happy camper at all. He looked allergic simply to the possibility.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. Now wasn't the time for dwelling on that kind of thing. Regionals was only a couple of months away, and he knew that the competition from Vocal Adrenaline would be intense.

"Alright then," he suddenly spoke, clapping his hands together. "Guys, we've said we're going to go first, so that we can give Rawstorne a little rest, and then they'll show us what they've got. Any objections?" He scanned around the room, praying that for once, another hand would pop up besides Rachel's. _Score! _He saw another one, Puck. "Yes!" He said enthusiastically and pointing.

"Mr. Schue, remind me why we're doing this?"

"Because we want to practice Puck, and to be the best, we have to practice against the best." He quickly shot a look at the Rawstorne students behind him, who looked none too impressed at that comment. He smiled weakly.

Puck shook his head. "Puckzilla ain't afraid of _anyone."_ He thrust his neck out, trying to look intimidating.

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to still her laughter.

"What in the name of Merlin's Pants is, _Puckzilla_?" Draco whispered quietly to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, trying to stop the laughter escaping.

Draco shot her a funny look. Muggles. Whenever they came together, there was always chaos.

"Alright, anymore questions?" Mr. Schue asked. "Nope? Alright, let's get started!"

The Hogwarts students went to the seats at the back of the room where 'Mr. Schue' had directed them. Draco looked at it in horror. _Plastic?_ These Muggles used _plastic _for their seats? What kind of backwards area was this? He looked at Hermione pleadingly, praying that his thoughts would travel to her mind and she would do something to prevent him from sullying his backside with such filth.

And, no such luck. She shot him a disgusted look and hissed, "_Sit down."_

He was about to protest when a quick poke from her foot in the back of his knee made him collapse into his chair.

"Just smile," she hissed, "We won't be here for much longer, and we've got bigger things to worry about!"

"Like what?" He moaned piteously. "My cloak will never be the same now it's been covered with Muggle plastic germs! _Ouch!"_ He glared at Hermione who had just whapped him round the head with her hand while pretending to have been stretching. "What _is_ it with you and hitting me today? I swear if Professor Snape weren't here-"

"You would have blasted me to smithereens," Hermione continued in one quick breath.

Draco smiled, "I'm glad to see that you've finally been paying attention. I will have you know that I can best you at anytime of my choosing."

Hermione snorted at that, "In no way did I insinuate that that would be the outcome. I merely stated what would surely be your immature response, while knowing full well that I can, and continue to, beat you at everything."

Draco saw red at this, how _dare_ she? "Now, wait just a minute-"

Hermione elbowed him sharply in the side, "Oh, look, they're starting," she whispered sweetly.

Draco stared in outrage at the side of her head. Never in all of his life had someone ever dared speak to him that way. However, a battle may have been won, but the war wasn't over. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slow smirk. Did she think she'd got the best of him? She was certainly going to see what happened when she messed with a Malfoy.

The brunette Draco had identified as, 'Rachel,' stepped forward. He eyed her up and down with interest. Not of the romantic kind. That would have been just weird. Dating a Muggle. He shuddered delicately at the thought. However, she seemed to have their teacher scared of her, a talent that would certainly be interesting considering her non-magic capabilities. She also seemed to intimate the rest of the boys in this group, and he was wondering how on earth one tiny person could exhibit so much power over the rest of them.

Then she opened her mouth, and he instantly knew why. No one with that kind of voice and consistently never-ending topics couldn't be intimidating. She had only been talking for one minute, and he already had the urge to cast a strong, _Silencio. _His hand twitched for his pocket, only to be subdued by an evil glare from Hermione that promised strong retribution if he did. So, he tried to tune her out.

"Welcome, fellow Glee Clubbers! It is my personal honor to welcome you to McKinley High and to see our performance today. As I'm sure you are aware, our own Regional competition will be occurring within a couple of months, so it is absolutely essential that we gain as much experience as we can, and performing to you, and seeing your performance today will greatly aid us. We are so grateful-"

"Ahem," Mr. Schue coughed quietly.

Rachel glanced over quickly and beamed at him. "So, without further ado, we are proud to begin our first performance!"

The group assembled into position. Including the boy in a chair with wheels, who Draco had over-heard being called, 'Artie.' What kind of name was that? He snorted, it was probably the Muggle equivalent of Neville. But then again, what kind of name was Puckzilla? And Finn? Clearly, something was wrong down here in Lima, Ohio.

Rachel started to sing.

_Is it getting better?_  
_Or do you feel the same?_  
_Will it make it easier on you now?_  
_You got someone to blame_  
_You say..._

_One love, One life, When it's one need, In the night_

_One love, We get to share it, Leaves you baby if you, Don't care for it_

_Did I disappoint you?_  
_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_  
_You act like you never had love_  
_And you want me to go without?_  
_Well it's..._

_Too late, Tonight, To drag the past out into the light_

_We're one, but we're not the same_  
_We get to_  
_Carry each other_  
_Carry each other_  
_One..._

_Have you come here for forgiveness?_  
_Have you come to raise the dead?_  
_Have you come here to play Jesus_  
_To the lepers in your head?_

_Did I ask too much?_  
_More than a lot_  
_You gave me nothing_  
_Now it's all I got_

_We're one_  
_But we're not the same_  
_Will we_  
_Hurt each other_  
_Then we do it again_

_You say_  
_Love is a temple_  
_Love a higher law_  
_Love is a temple_  
_Love the higher law_

_You ask me to enter_  
_But then you make me crawl_  
_And I can't be holding on_  
_To what you got_  
_When all you got is hurt_

_One love, One blood, One life, You got to do what you should_

_One life, With each other, Sisters, Brothers_

_One life, But we're not the same, We get to, Carry each other, Carry each other_

_One... life_

_One_

As they continued to sing each line, Draco grew more and more enraptured. He knew that he had always liked music, he had listened to all the classical composers growing up. But, he had never listened to any music of this genre. And certainly nothing with lyrics in it before. Quite simply, he was entranced.

That something could sound so beautiful, and be so powerful, and so, so, _encompassing._

He quickly looked around to make sure that he was not the only one spellbound by the performance, and was relieved to see everyone else still staring breathlessly at the group. The girls had tears in their eyes, and the boys were gazing dreamily at the blonde and dark-haired girl with the 'Cheerio' outfits on.

When the music had finished it's final note, the Hogwarts students clapped enthusiastically, complete with a few wolf-whistles from Ron, Harry, and Blaise. Draco shook his head, thankful for his sense of self and restraint.

"Well, thanks guys." Mr. Schue smiled gratefully at them all. Draco shot a half-smile at him in return, unable to bring a smirk to his face at the present moment. However, it would be restored to functioning power shortly!

"I'm sure your performance will be equally as good, if not better, and we can't wait to hear it!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for reading this! I know it's definitely not what I usually write, but I'm so glad that most of you are seeming to enjoy it :)! Have fun reading, and reviewing ;)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed this story so far! I know this is completely unlike my other stories, so thanks for giving it a try, your comments always make my day!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and this is not intended as copyright infringment.

* * *

"Indeed," Snape drawled. "If you would indeed give my group a brief moment to collect their thoughts, as merlin knows they need it."

Mr. Schue blinked. "Sure," he said carefully, trying not to say anything that would be misconstrued by this person. Again, he wondered what had happened to that happy-sounding person he had spoken to on the phone. He came to the conclusion that this guy must have her field all his calls, because he wouldn't be invited anywhere with his regular attitude.

"Come on," Hermione hissed, poking Draco next to her. "We've got about 5 minutes!"

"Ow!" Draco whined. "What is it with you and touching me, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Let's go, _now_."

They trooped out into the corridor – something Draco had heard referred to as a hallway, weird – and everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Hermione, we all know that if there's anyone that can get us out of this mess, it's you." Ron tried to sidle up to Hermione, showing his best puppy-dog eyes, and hopeful expression.

"That's rich, coming from you! All I ever get is this whenever you need something doing! This is _singing_, Ronald! Something which I do _not_ do!" She quietly screeched, prodding her finger into his side with every word.

"Point taken," he said weakly, raising his hands in surrender, before skulking back to the wall to sit next to Harry, who was looking pleasantly happy.

"What are you smiling like a fool about, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry just continued smiling happily.

"Potter?" He asked in confusion.

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed in his ear.

Harry slammed his hands on his ear. He turned to face Ron, "What the _bloody_ hell did you do that for,?" He bellowed back.

Ron fell back in surprise, while Pansy and Blaise hooted with laughter.

"Harry, we were trying to talk to you, and you were just gazing off into space," Hermione explained.

"Sorry." Harry flushed guiltily. "I was thinking about that blonde girl, Brittany. You know, the one with the _really_ long legs, and short skirt," he ended with a sigh.

Ron whapped him upside the head. "Now's not the time to think of that, Harry. We're expected to go put on a performance for these Muggles, and none of us even know any Muggle songs!"

Hermione sniffed daintily.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Granger?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well, no one ever asked if I knew any Muggle songs, and since, well, I do come from a Muggle background, I do tend to _listen _to Muggle music, I just never really did anything else with it."

"Go on," Draco urged. "Do you have any ideas?"

"There was this one, by Queen, which was actually really popular, and is about magic," she said slowly.

"Why would the Queen be singing?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"Not _the _Queen, moron, it's a band called Queen." Pansy sniffed daintily, and then her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she had inadvertently revealed.

"And how do you know that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I used my brains, Weasley," she spat, and tried to avoid the curious gaze the others were sending her. "Anyone else got a problem?" She asked dangerously. Everyone looked away quickly, and pretended to be deeply involved with looking at the ceiling.

Draco sighed and pinched his nose, trying to soothe his temper. "Granger, you were saying something about a song," he prompted.

"Right!" Hermione smiled. She pulled out 5 sheets of parchment from her bag and tapped them each three times, while everyone watched in fascination – aside from Draco, who obviously knew how to do this – and watched writing begin to form on the parchment. When the sheet was full, she handed them to each person, along with little notes on the side, noting where each person would be singing.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron put his hand up weakly.

"Yes, Ronald?" She snapped.

"I can't _sing,_" he whimpered.

"Not too much difference to anything else then," Pansy muttered to Blaise.

Hermione shot them a quick glare. "Of course you can sing," she said soothingly.

"No, I mean, I sound like a frog," he whispered. "That's why Mum always told me not to sing during Christmas carols," he finished miserably.

"You told me it was because you had a cold!" Harry said indignantly.

"Well, didn't you think it was a bit suspicious that I got a cold every single time around that time of year?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "What am I, your girlfriend? Why should I remember that!"

"Oy!" Draco shouted. "We've got two minutes left to learn this, you prats! Start reading your parts!"

"Ron, just mouth along, ok?" Hermione told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "And no, you have to sing, Harry." She said quickly, anticipating the next question.

"Are you their friend, or mother?" Draco muttered to her.

"A little bit of both, unfortunately," she smirked quickly. "Alright, everyone finished reading and memorizing?"

The group nodded silently. "Alright, let's go!"

They trooped back into the choir room, where the other students were waiting.

The teacher known as Mr. Schue stood up. "You guys ready?" He asked concernedly, noting their pale expressions.

"As well as I'll ever be," Ron muttered, looking green.

Mr. Schue frowned, "Sorry?"

"Yes," Ron said brightly, smiling wide.

Draco shook his head in revulsion, sending silent messages of thanks to Merlin that he never looked that idiotic while being a bit red. And besides, he blushed once in a blue moon, and he had received compliments each time, whereas Weasley just looked like he'd been vomited on.

The Hogwarts students made their way onto the makeshift stage, and Hermione looked nervously at Snape, who had a murderous glint in his eye.

They all took their positions, and signaled the teacher to start the music.

* * *

Hit the shiny green button to review :)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** A special thank you to everyone who has commented/favorited/reviewed this story, as I've mentioned, this was really difficult to write, and I really am so appreciative that people are enjoying it! A special thank you to the following people who make my days with their fabulous reviews: Lil Scream Queen; DracosWifey12; PieAnnamay07; Birchsong21; HollyIsMyName; ; Ely Falla; mstef; 2random4words; ATmyPC; .Green; Snape1918.

* * *

The boys turned their backs to the audiences, with Hermione and Pansy facing them, both smiling. Hermione, somewhat awkwardly, and Pansy, somewhat coquettishly.

Draco looked at the rest of the boys, hoping to see some of the nervous-ness (not that he was showing it), reflected in their faces. It was not in the Malfoy-way to show any weakness, but he was sincerely hoping that he wouldn't disgrace that tradition by giving everyone a view of what he had eaten at lunch again. He saw Weasley swallow hard, and look an even more sickly shade of green (not that it was really such a stretch for that to happen to him). He saw Potter brushing his fringe more firmly over his eyes, something that he had been doing since they'd arrived in this awful hell-hole. He looked at Blaise and saw his cocky stance as per usual, but he looked a bit peakier than usual.

Draco sniffed daintily, the most emotion that he would allow himself to express. He looked at Hermione and saw her looking determined, although a bit pale still. Pretty much exactly the same as she looked after she'd come out of an exam and was wondering about her results. _Hang on._

He gave himself a mental shake there. How did he remember what she looked like after she'd taken a nasty exam?

He looked quickly over at Pansy. It didn't mean anything. It was just that she got on his nerves so much that of course he'd remember her annoyed expressions in order to further her annoyance. It didn't mean anything after all. Of course he didn't.

He took a deep breath and cued Professor Snape to start the thing this people called a 'boom-box.' (He didn't really understand why, it sounded out music and voices, not a _boom boom boom._ Muggles, he'd never understand them.)

As soon as the 3rd beat hit, the boys jumped around turning to face the crowd. Draco took a deep breath (not so as anyone could see), and started singing.

_Lord almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising_

Ron, Harry and Blaise chimed in with a couple of, "Oh, oooohs." Hermione and Pansy shimmied around them, trying something called 'Hairography,' that Pansy had successfully convinced her to try. He grabbed Hermione's hand (as she was closest to him at the time, _not_ that it meant anything), and twirled her around him.

_Higher higher  
Its burning through to my soul_

He sang, staring deep into her eyes. She gazed cautiously back at him, trying to find her footing in the dance, but also in this new arena she felt that she'd entered with him. She could deal with snarky, idiotic, stuck-up prat, Draco Malfoy, but this Draco was entirely different.

Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go

Ron grabbed Pansy by the hand, evening out their 'line' somewhat, and the boys joined in on the chorus.

Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

Their audience started clapping their hands to the beat, and some started to whistle suggestively. Immediately after the chorus ended, the boys turned their backs to the audience again, and Hermione started singing. Pansy started twirling around the boys starting with Ron and ending with Draco, at which point she'd take over.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, Im flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine_

Hermione took a step back, and allowed Pansy to take the lead, while she started twirling back through the boy's line.

_Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine  
_

Hermione joined Pansy at the front again, and sang together.

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love  
_

The boys turned around one last time, and Pansy and Hermione performed their hairography off to the side again.

_Its coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please wont you help me  
I feel like Im slipping away  
Its hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving  
_

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand again, drawing her close to his body, gazing into her eyes, and singing huskily.

_Lord almighty,  
Im burning a hole where I lay_

Everyone joined in again.

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love._

They ended with outstretched arms, complete with what Draco had heard Pansy refer to as, 'Spirit Fingers,' and a large amount of applause from their audience.

Draco sneaked a quick look over at Professor Snape and saw him staring at them in shock (well, as close as he could come to it), with his mouth open in shock and arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Wow!" Mr. Schue jumped up excitedly and held up his hand to Hermione, who proceeded to smack her hand against his. He saw Harry follow suit, and determined that this must be some Muggle trait, and when Mr. Schue held out his hand to Draco, he followed suit. "That was _incredible_ guys!"

Professor Snape finally recovered his voice. "They are after all, _my_ student," he said loftily. "Your students also did," he hesitated deliberately for a pause, "Well."

"Thanks," Mr. Schue laughed warily.

"Is there anything more, or are we all done here?" Snape asked sneeringly.

"Nope, I think we're all done for today!" Mr. Schue said brightly. "It was so great to meet you all, and we all sincerely hope to see you again at another performance!"

"Indeed," Snape said dryly. "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Thank you so much for your time!" Hermione jumped in quickly, noting the somewhat dismayed expression of this exuberant teacher. "We all had a really good time!" She beamed brightly at him, and quickly elbowed Draco beside her.

"Ow!" He coughed. "I mean, of course we did." He poked Hermione quickly back in her side, and quickly pulled her into a hug to conceal her small jump.

"Thanks guys."

Mr. Schue looked a bit happier, Draco noted. Well, at least he'd helped someone today by getting all these elbows to the side, he thought grumpily.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys soon then!" Mr. Schue smiled at them brightly, and the members of his team jumped up and held up their hands like Mr. Schue had previously. After 'high-fiving' (he learned it was called that after) each member, the Hogwarts students finally left William McKinley High School.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for an AMAZING ride! I had no idea when I first started this that it would be popular at all, and I really appreciate all the reviews and comments that have been left, you guys really made my day! A final thank you to Snape1918 and DracosWifey12 who have been some of the most INCREDIBLE reviewers!

* * *

"Congratulations," Snape sneered at the students as soon as they'd left the school safely behind. "We ask you to unobtrusively observe these Muggles for one day, and you're putting on shows for them by the end of it."

"It wasn't our fault, Sir!" Hermione protested quickly. "You were the one who dropped us off at that school!"

Draco groaned, _Why could she not keep her mouth shut?_

Snape spun around. "And please keep in mind, Miss Granger, that I am also the one able to assigned detention as I see fit," he spoke silkily.

Hermione glared at him angrily.

"I will meet you all back at the Castle," he said sharply, "I expect you to return there promptly, without further delay, and without alerting any more Muggles to our presence. Do I make myself understand?" Without waiting for an answer, he promptly turned on his heel, disapparating with a small _pop!_

"That slimy git!" Hermione burst out. "It wasn't our fault! It was his!"

"And?" Draco asked, unperturbed. "Did he actually give you detention?"

"Point being?" Hermione glared at him angrily.

Draco sighed while everyone looked in curiosity at the pair. "It was a _threat_. Way of showing you who's boss."

"But that's preposterous! He's a teacher! He shouldn't be abusing authority like that!" She sputtered in indignation.

"Again, did he _do_ anything?" Draco sighed mock-wearily.

Hermione advanced on him angrily. "That's not the point!" She punctuated each word with a poke in his ribs.

"Ow! Stop bloody poking me!" Draco grabbed her hands in his and held them behind her back.

The rest of the group stared at the scene in front of them.

"Do you see what I see?" Ron whispered to Pansy.

"I'm not blind." She scowled at him. "Of course I see it. It's been happening this whole time, except you lot have been busy gorging yourselves eating and then singing to notice."

"Hang on," Blaise said slowly. "D'you think Draco fancies Hermione?"

"No," Pansy said patiently, as one would to a small child. "He fancies her rotten, and has done since about third year."

Ron and Harry had identical looks of horror on their faces.

"The ferret fancies Hermione?" Harry asked disgustedly.

"Hey, it's not just him that fancies her judging by the look of that." Blaise indicated towards Hermione and Draco with a jerk of his head. "He's got both of hands behind her back, and she can easily do wandless magic. Is she? Nope. There's your answer."

Harry gagged while Ron clapped his hands over his ears mumbling, "Happy place, happy place," under his breath continuously.

Pansy smirked. Honestly, Gryffindors could be so dense sometimes. "Well, I don't know about you four, but I don't fancy being around when they figure this out. Blaise?"

He nodded his assent, and pulled out his wand as Pansy grasped his elbow. "See you boys back at the Castle." He smirked at Harry and Ron, before quickly turning on the spot and disapparated just as Snape had done earlier.

"Get off me!" Harry heard Hermione hiss. He glanced at Ron who still had his hands clasped over his ears. He shook his head in disgust, at both his best friends. "Come on," he sighed as he dragged Ron to his feet and grabbed his wand out of his pocket, and quickly disapparating.

"There is no way I'm letting you go while you keep bloody poking me!" Draco snapped. "Do you know how many bruises I'm going to end up with because of you and your _bloody_ fingers, woman? Do you?"

"I'm sure you'll find out, but I won't!" Hermione tossed her hair angrily to the side and glared at him. ]

They had steadily leaned in closer to each other during their argument and their faces were now less than an inch away from each other. She could feel the lightness of his breath against her cheek, and could see a small scar that was present at his hairline. She gulped nervously, becoming very aware of how close they were to each other. She flicked her eyes back down to his, and noticed that instead of the gun-metal silver they had been a few minutes earlier had softened to a deep mercury.

"It's not my fault you kept making me poke you," she said obstinately.

He laughed shortly. "What, so it's all _my_ fault?" He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "I _made_ your fingers poke their way into _my_ side, excellent logic, my dear Hermione, if somewhat flawed." He leaned in closer to her, keeping her hands safely pinioned behind her back. His voice lowered to a whisper, "I think you wanted to keep touching me, and you just couldn't help yourself."

Hermione scoffed. "And _why_ exactly, would I want to keep touching a slimy ferret?"

Draco rolled his eyes in mock-hurt. "Ouch, dear." He slid his mouth right next to hear and whispered hotly, "I think it's because you secretly fancy me." He leaned back to look at her, laughing softly.

Hermione spluttered in shock. "Fancy _you?_ Did you hit your head recently?_"_ She asked mockingly.

Draco laughed. "You don't need to deny it any longer, Hermione." He said softly. "We both know that you secretly want me." He winked at her.

She gasped in outrage. That stupid ferret always thought he had the upper hand. Well, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She leaned closer to him, still aware of her hands behind her back, and slid her mouth to his ear, as he had done to her. "You're right," she whispered softly. She moved her head back slowly to face him, laughing at his outrage.

"You Gryffindor's always want the bloody upper-hand don't you?" He gritted his teeth angrily while she smirked at him. He leant his face close to hers, noting her look of surprise, as he slowly pressed his lips to hers, angling his head for better access. Her lips parted in surprise and he quickly pressed his advantage. She wriggled her body against him, struggling to free her hands from his grasp.

He let her hands go slowly, reluctantly, knowing she would be spitting fire when he released her. He quickly let go, and tried to step back, not anticipating her actions. As soon as he'd released her hands, she quickly flung them around his neck, tripping them both. He flung his arms around her waist, trying to cushion her fall, and landed on his back with her on top of him.

He peered down at her, noticing the glint in her eyes. She put her mouth next to his ear, "I guess it's not just me who fancies you then, huh?" She grinned mischievously at him, and he proceeded to thoroughly snog the living daylights out of her.

They arrived back at Hogwarts two hours later, and right in front of Snape. "And may I inquire as to where you have been since I last told you to make it back to school _immediately_." He snarled.

"Seeing the countryside, Sir." Draco grinned at him. "Making some more notes for our assignment as we were told."

"Just as we were asked, Sir." Hermione smiled innocently at him.

"Very well," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I expect this assignment to be the best in the class."

"Will do, Sir." Draco nodded at him, before grabbing Hermione's hand and quickly walking away.

Snape stared after them in astonishment. Was he holding her hand? No, surely not. It must just have been the stress of the day.

* * *

Final thoughts? Virtual cookies and hugs for all of you lovely people !


End file.
